Super Smash Bros. 6 Universe Wiki
Welcome to the ! Originally created by AretonX, Super Smash Bros. 6 Universe is a large project built from the ground up and started by three die-hard Smash Bros. fans-made. Our goal is to create a Smash Bros. game packed with characters and stages from the most memorable video games of all time as well as create a Smash Bros. experience that combines the greatest features that all official Smash Bros. fangames and fan-made versions have to offer, Fantendo and more! Need help building out this community? * * * * * * Characters * Mario * Sonic * Kirby * Pacman * Marth * Pit * Samus * Bowser * Captain Falcon * Fox * Peach * Daisy * Dark Pit * Piranha Plant * Donkey Kong * Charizard * R.O.B * Little Mac * Megaman * Mii Brawler * Mii Swordfighter * Mii Gunner * Wolf * Falco * Ridley * King K. Rool * Hero (Dragon Quest) * Joker (P5) * Bowser Jr * Dr.Mario * King Dedede * Wario * Toon Link * Lucario * Mewtwo * Ryu * Ken * Palutena * Luigi * Ganondorf * Villager * Isabelle * Banjo&Kazooie * Simon * Richter * Duck Hunt Duo * Olimar * Ness * Lucas * Lke * Chrom * Snake * Diddy Kong * Link * Yoshi * Ice Climbers * Pikachu * Dark Samus * Meta Knight * Lucina * Young Link * Zero Suit Samus * Rosalina&Luma * Wii Fit Trainer * Incineroar * Cloud * Corrin * Lnkling * Bayonetta * Robin * Shulk * Jigglypuff * Mr.Game And Watch * Pokemon Trainer * Terry Bogard New Characters * Paper Mario * Bill Cipher * Zero(Megaman) * Kris (Deltarune) * Waluigi * Sans * Koopa * Knuckles * Tails * Arceus * Hades * Mrs.Pac-Man * Minecraft Steve * Party Pill * Vanoss * Susie (Deltarune * Dimentio * Dipper * Mabel * Rick Sanchez * Cranky Kong * Toad * Freddy Fazbear * H2O Delirious * Rayman * Papyrus * Goku * Saitama * Superman * The Flash (DC) * Jevil (Deltarune) * Dr Fate * Waddle Dee (Kirby) * Enderman * Slenderman * Spongebob * Patrick * Thor (Mavel) * Asriel Dreemurr * Chara * Thanos * Shazam * Lancer (Deltarune) * Frisk (Undertale) MODE * New Squid Strike Mode * New Tourney Mode * New Special Smash * New Tag Team Smash GAMES&MORE * New 4 Players Adventure Mode And Into The Subspace Shadows * New 6 Players Classic Mode * New 8 Players All-Star Mode * New Team Target Smash * New 9 Players Training * Stage Builder * New Mii Fighers * New Boss Battles * 8 Players Multl-Man Smash * Brand New Amiibo * Board the Platform * New Teams Challenge‘s Approach VAUIT * Trophies * Trophy Hoard * Trophy Rush * New Fighters Hoard * Sounds * Replays * Challenges * Shop * Chronicle * Masterpieces ONLINE * Smash * Quickplay * Elite Smash * Co-op * New Co-op Tourney * Spectate * Battle Areas * Co-Op Battle Areas * Co-op Smash You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Series